Packaging denotes to a process in which a device or a circuit is provided with a protecting shell. As semiconductor chips should be insulated from outside, the packaging process is necessary for the semiconductor chips, which can avoid circuit corrosion to the semiconductor chips caused by impurities in the air, so that electrical properties may not be affected. Besides, the packaged semiconductor chips may be prone to be installed and transported.
FIGS. 1 to 3 schematically illustrate a method for packaging a semiconductor device. The method includes following steps. Referring to FIG. 1, a chip 100 is provided, where a plurality of integrated circuits and a plurality of pads 101 for electrically connecting the integrated circuits are formed on a surface of the chip 100. Referring to FIG. 2, a passivation layer 103 is formed on the surface of the chip 100, the passivation layer 103 having a plurality of openings 105 exposing the pads 101. Referring to FIG. 3, forming a plurality of solder balls 107 on a surface of the pads 101 covering the openings 105.
However, conventional package structures of semiconductor devices have instable performance, which may result in a short circuit.
More information about a method for packaging a semiconductor device can be found in a Chinese patent publication No. CN101154640A.